An optical switch is a switch that enables signals in optical fibers or integrated optical circuits (IOCs) to be selectively switched from one circuit to another. They are utilized widely in the telecommunications industry. 1×2 and/or 2×2 optical switches are vital components in wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) systems, especially in reconfigurable structures. Optical networks have enormous capacities, but the high packaging costs of optical devices limit the application. Increasing integration density reduces the cost of photonic integrated circuits (PICs) and packaging. Reducing the power consumption of individual optical components allows for higher integration density. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an optical switch with ultralow power consumption.